1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to chimney caps and more particularly to a chimney cap that is universal in construction and that can be used with either air-cooled and non-air-cooled chimneys.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Chimney caps are presently provided in many different shapes and forms. In one sense chimney caps can be basically broken down into two categories, namely those used with regular or non-air-cooled chimney structures and those used with air-cooled chimney structures. Presently, there are two separate cap designs that are used, one for use with non-cooled chimney structures and a different cap for use with air cooled chimney structures. Thus, the cap is specifically designed for each chimney type to which it is to be mounted. By way of example these different types of chimney caps are shown in the 2005 Product Catalog of Improved Consumer Products, Inc. on page 12 and identified as respective models WSA and WSA-TDW. Reference is now also made to FIGS. 1-4 herein for an illustration of these existing chimney caps. FIG. 1 is a perspective view of a prior art chimney cap used with a non-air-cooled chimney structure. FIG. 2 is a cross-sectional view taken along lines 2-2 of FIG. 1. FIG. 3 is a perspective view of a prior art chimney cap used with an air-cooled chimney structure. FIG. 4 is a cross-sectional view taken along line 4-4 of FIG. 3.
In the first embodiment in FIGS. 1 and 2 the chimney cap includes a base 10 that has the collar 14 depending therefrom. As shown in FIG. 2, the collar 14 extends into the chimney or flue member 15. The collar is formed with an overlap edge 13 that makes the collar somewhat compressible so that it can be fit inside the chimney member 15. The installer can press on the collar to reduce the diameter thereof and once inserted in the flue it expands back toward its original diameter to hold the cap in place. The chimney cap also includes the top 12 and mesh screen 16. The mesh screen 16 assists in containing sparks within the cap. A hoop 18 is supported above the collar 14. The mesh screen 16 is supported on the periphery of the base 10. The mesh screen 16 and top 12 are maintained in place by any fastening means such as the top fastener 20 engaging with the hoop 18. In FIG. 2 it is noted that the base 10 rests directly on the top edge of the chimney member 15 and that the exhaust flow, as depicted by arrows 17, is through the collar 14 and peripherally outward through the mesh screen 16.
In the second embodiment shown in FIGS. 3 and 4 the chimney cap includes a base 30 that has the collar 34 depending therefrom. As shown in FIG. 4, the collar 34 extends into the chimney structure 35. The collar is formed with an overlap edge 33 that makes the collar somewhat compressible so that it can be fit inside the chimney structure 35. The chimney cap also includes the top 32 and top mesh screen 36. The top mesh screen 36 assists in containing sparks within the cap. A hoop 38 is supported above the collar 34. The top mesh screen 36 is supported on the periphery of the base 30. The top mesh screen 36 and top 32 are maintained in place by means of the top fastener 40 engaging with the hoop 38.
In FIG. 4 it is noted that the base 30 is provided with three wings 31 that are each attached to the base 30. The bottom edge of each wing 31 is adapted to rest directly on the top edge of the chimney structure 35 and the exhaust flow, as depicted by arrows 37, is through the collar 34 and peripherally outward through the mesh screen 36. FIG. 4 also shows additional details of the chimney structure 35 which includes separate air cool ducts 35A and 35B. FIG. 4 also shows the air flow through the ducts as illustrated by the arrows 39. This flow is also about the wings 31 and between adjacent wings.